Torture You
by Practical Cannibalism
Summary: Battles came and went and everyone else forgot about how Tsurumaru had pranked Aruji-sama. If Tsurumaru didn't know his Aruji-sama better, he would have thought the sage had just let it go. But the viciousness that his Aruji-sama had responded to him with told him otherwise. (Tsurumaru x Genderless Power Bottom Saniwa)


When the Saniwa Sages had first approached her about joining their ranks, it seemed like a wonderful opportunity. Too good to be true, even.

At first, she didn't think she would be sent back in time. That duty was reserved for senior members. As an junior sage she mostly took care of menial chores, sorting files on the computers, and running errands for the older sages.

But the battles to restore history worsened, and many of the senior sages were killed. As such, the restrictions on time travel were loosened. She was in the first group of junior sages to be send off.

When she had arrived to this time, the current headquarters was being rebuilt. She learned she was replacing a sage who had been killed along with all of his swords.

The manor had been partially burned down, and at the time, was still stained with blood in many places.

The mystical forge the previous sage had brought back with them was also damaged, and it so Saniwa Shirou had to wait to even begin to try to complete her duty.

Allies of the sages that lived in the current time came to help rebuild and so she met some of the local dignitaries.

When the forge was rebuilt, the blacksmith had enough material only to craft one sword.

Shirou had joined her in the fiery room. Sweat dripped down the woman's strong arms as she worked the bellows. Fire and steel swam together in the heart of the forge. A large, calloused hand reached out from the blazing whirlpool and Saniwa stepped forth and took it.

White light glittered between their hands as they touched. Saniwa gripped with both her hands and pulled the sword forth.

The blacksmith stopped her work and leaned on her knees as she gasped for air.

Before the two women was Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki.

The sword laughed loudly as he stared down at his new body.

This process would soon become well practiced for Saniwa.

CHAPTER ONE WOW

4-26-15

Rewrite

There was a long beeping sound as the travel pod came to stop. Saniwa Shirou leaned heavily against a support rail. The vertigo from dimensional travel made the floor heave beneath her.

On the other side of the pod stood Saniwa Akira. His thin frame was barely affected. He had been through this many times already.

The beeping ended and the doors of the pod whirred open. Before the two sages was a vast rolling plain. Tall green-gold grass waved in the breeze. The sky was bright blue and cloudless.

"This is the place you will be responsible for." Akira said, his thin eyes looked down on Shirou as she righted herself.

Saniwa Akira stepped elegantly from the pod and began to walk away. Shirou followed awkwardly as she tried to find her balance.

"A new headquarters is already being built." Akira walked quickly ahead and turned. Up on a hill in front of them was a sprawling construction site. Green and white flags with the Saniwa sigil fluttered from high poles.

"When Saniwa Shouji's headquarters was ransacked, everything was burned and all his swords were destroyed with him. As such, you'll need to start gathering troops right away." Akira continued.

He began to climb the hill. The tall grass brushed against his long white robes and concealed his feet. He appeared to be floating as he ascended.

"I've already gathered enough aides and attendants to see to you." the pair of sages stopped once they reached the top of the hill and viewed the growing manor.

"I hope that your luck is better than Shouji's." the older sage looked down at Saniwa Shirou and smiled darkly.

Saniwa Shirou's eyebrow twitched.

It was early morning at headquarters, and the sprawling manor was alive with noise.

She grunted angrily in her bed and shriveled farther into the blankets.

Heavy footfalls sounded in the hallway outside.

"Better not..." she growled inwardly.

The footsteps stopped outside her door and her eyes slammed open as several knocks resounded loudly through the room.

"Ah, master! Are you awake yet!?"

 _If I stay quiet, maybe he'll go away._..

The door _shwooshed_ open, "I'm coming in!"

Mutsunokami Yoshiyuki stood in the doorway. He was dressed in his plain clothes, his rowdy brown hair tied up in a blue bandana.

"Master, sleeping too long is bad for your health!" he reprimanded.

"Uwaaagh!" Saniwa growled and threw a pillow at him. "Have you no manners? Why are you here trying to wake me up!?"

"Weh?" Mutsu caught the pillow deftly. "Everyone else has had breakfast, and the boys have been sparring for an hour already. A master needs to be with her troops!"

"HmmmNnn." Saniwa sat up and crossed her arms, grumbling angrily. Messy hair stuck out at all angles around her face and yesterdays makeup that hadn't washed off all the way was smeared around her eyes.

"Eheh." Mutsunokami tried to hold in a laugh.

"Ehhh?" Saniwa glared at him as he burst into a loud guffaw.

"You look like a big racoon!" he snickered

"Urraaarrggh!" Saniwa roared and flew out of bed, repeatedly smacking the sword with another pillow.  
"You stupid potato! I'll kill you!"

Mutsu appeared to be filled with glee at Saniwa's outburst. He threw the pillow he was holding and scampered back down the hall, laughing all the while.

Saniwa caught the pillow and fell backwards onto the bed with a groan.

Hair, makeup, brushing teeth.

Saniwa could almost pretend she was back home.

Earlier, the smeared makeup had hid the actual dark circles, curving their way under her wide black eyes.

The reflection in the mirror before her was someone she almost didn't know. She seemed thinner, more haggard, more hollow.

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, my lady!" the girl bowed low, her long brown hair falling like a curtain around her. "I am Noa and I have been sent to be your assistant!"

A tall, tanned and heavily scarred woman stood beside her. This woman inclined her head slightly to Shirou. "I am Same. I have been chosen to work the mystical forge."

"You are so young! You must be a really strong sage!" Noa rose, her dark eyes shining.

"Ehehhhh", Shirou stalled. It occurred to her that these people hadn't been told the truth of the situation. Should she explain it or keep it a secret?

"Thank you, I look forward to working with you both." Shirou nodded to them.

Shirou brushed her black hair lazily. It was too messed from sleeping on it, so she placed a few cute pins in it. It didn't work all the way, but the effect was good enough for her to step out in public.

She couldn't really get into the styles of the time, but seeing how the swords themselves dressed, it didn't seem to matter.

She donned a short black robe decorated with thin white circles, and wore a simple pair of black leggings. She put on some slippers and begrudgingly left the room.

Saniwa exited onto an outdoor hallway and the laughter of children rang through the air.

Little boys sparred and wrestled in the courtyard below.

It was highly disconcerting for Shirou, to see small boys preparing for war. She often had to remind herself that they were centuries old blades and not real children.

Nikkari Aoe cheered them on from the sidelines. He was dressed in a blue tracksuit, which confused Saniwa, but she hadn't asked about it.

She continued down the hall towards the strategy room.

She slid the door open and found her aid within, as well as a few of the swords.

Noa sat at a long table, her brown hair pinned neatly in a bun on top of her head. She was deep in thought over some paperwork and didn't notice as Saniwa entered.

Souza Samonji sat in a corner lazily plucking at a shamisen. "Ah, our master has come to visit us." he gave a sorrowful smile to Saniwa.

Shokudaikiri Mitsutada sat on the opposite side of the table drinking tea.

"Ah, it's unsightly for a master to wake up this late." he took a sip without looking up at her.

"Uwagh, I wish you all would stop complaining at me." Shirou huffed and sat down beside Noa.

"Ah, Saniwa! Did you sleep well?" Noa looked up and smiled.

 _Not at all,_ was what Shirou wanted to answer, but, "Ah, it was fine." she said looking down at Noa's papers. "What is it?"

"Scout reports. Demons appeared in the western provinces overnight." Noa folded her arms, deep in thought. "

"We should send a contingent out then." Saniwa reached over the table and poured herself some tea from Mitsutada's tray.

"Unsightly manners." the one-eyed sword mumbled under his breath.

"You're unsightly!" Shirou grumbled back at him.

"The problem is that we are unsure of many of the western lords' alliances. Only Lord Nobuwara has joined us in searching for and destroying the demons. We would be free to travel across his land, but once we venture into another holding, the ruling lord might mistake our army for invaders." Noa sighed.

"Eh? They couldn't just send a scout to ask what we were about?" Saniwa asked.  
"Hah! Saniwa what are you thinking!" Mitsutada laughed loudly,"In your world, do people simply ask trespassers what they are up to? A normal lord would simply attack us. Even if we told them who we were, they would think we were lying. We could very well be spies disguised as going on a peaceful mission."

"Our master doesn't think with the mind of a warlord." Souza said as he played a few notes. Maybe it was an admonishment against Mitsutada's outburst, or maybe it was an admonishment against Saniwa's naivete.

"Ah, you're right, that was the wrong thought, I'm sorry." Shirou sighed, slightly embarrassed. "What about sending messages to all the lords before hand, telling them we are going to hunt the demons?"

"Well, it's also possible that one, or even several of lords may have a sorcerer in their employ who summoned the demons on purpose. They could be plotting to use them against their rivals. If we send word that we are on the lookout, that would alert them that we are coming and they could set an ambush." Noa explained.

"Wahh, what should we do then? We should at least go to Nobuwara's hold to make sure it's safe!" Saniwa leaned her face on her hand and frowned.

"Yes, that's a good idea Saniwa!" Noa smiled enthusiastically. "What I recommend is that we set up camp at Nobuwara's hold. We can secure the area and then wait for more information. Other lords might come to us for aid, or if there are sudden movements of aggression towards rivals, we have a good idea of who might be controlling the demons."

"Ok! That sounds like a good plan." Mitsutada gave a strong nod.

"Ah, you are so good at this Noa. I'm lucky to have you." Saniwa said, with an expression that said 'I'm sorry I'm not better at this'.

"Don't worry Saniwa, you will become a strong strategist someday!" Noa pumped her fist encouragingly.

"When should we head out?" Mitsutada asked.

A low, loud grumbling sounded around the room. Saniwa looked down as her stomach growled again.

"Eheh, maybe after lunch?" Saniwa chagrined.

CHAPTER 2 AMAZE

Saniwa stood in the kitchen stuffing taro buns into her mouth.

"Ah, is this where my master was hiding?" Nikkari Aoe whispered into Saniwa's ear.  
"Bwah! Ahk!" Shirou jumped in surprise and started to choke on the buns. She doubled over coughing.  
"Ah!..!? Um", Nikkari fumbled around in confusion. "If I do this, does it make it better?" He lightly patted her back.

"Ugh, you butthole!" Saniwa turned around angrily, "Why did you sneak up on me!" she coughed some more and wiped tears from her eyes with a napkin.

"A butt- a b-!? You compare me to-!?" the sword was drew back in disbelief.

"Oh calm down." Saniwa coughed out. "I think I breathed in some bun chunks." she grabbed a container of water and quickly drank it.

"Nikkari, what did you want!?" she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"So unseemly." Nikkari breathed out in disappointment.

Shirou growled at him angrily.

"! What I mean to say is, why are you hiding here? Why aren't you eating lunch with everyone else?" He quickly regained his composure and posed elegantly against a table.

"Ah, does it matter?" she raised an eyebrow. "It's so noisy in there, it makes my head hurt."

"Our master must truly be a delicate flower on the inside!" the sword stepped to her side and smoothly draped his arm over her shoulders. "How about I take you out for a stroll under the wisteria?"

"Bahaha!" Saniwa laughed loudly and walked out of the room, leaving Nikkari rubbing his chin in thought.

Servants scampered past Saniwa as she made her way to the dining hall. The truth was that she couldn't stand having so many people stare at her and listening to her speak.

She stopped nervously before the door to the hall, loud talking and the clanking of plates could be heard within. She took a deep breath and entered.

"It's our master!" calls of greeting echoed around the room as over twenty people acknowledged her.

 _Hahahaha, my heart is shriveling!_ She smiled and nodded around the room. A swathe of yellow caught her eye and she saw Kogitsunemaru leaning foward on the table. He met her gaze and gave a small wink to her.

 _uuaaAAAAAAAHHHH_ she screamed internally.

"Afternoon everyone, I've come to tell you the plans for today." if there was one thing she could say she was good at, it was being a master at forced composure.

She relayed to them about the demons and what she and Noa had decided.

"Squad one will be vanguard. Depending on the severity of the situation once we arrive, we may send word for reinforcements. So they rest of you, stay prepared for the next few days." she finished and was met with a sea of nods.

She smiled and then made a quick exit.

She powerwalked thtough several hallways before leaning up against a wall and letting out a deep breath.

"Everytime." She sighed to herself and patted her chest until it didn't feel so tight.

"Does master need help getting on the horse?" Mutsunokami smirked.

"I can do it myself!" Shirou snapped.

Her horse riding skills couldn't be called elegant, but they would suffice. She climbed up in the saddle with some effort and Mutsu chuckled at her.

Lord Nobuwara's hold was slightly more than days ride away.

Saniwa and her warriors set out with the sun high in the sky.

Mutsunokami and Mitsutada rode in the lead, followed by Kogitsunemaru, Izuminokami and Taroutachi. Saniwa rode in the back accompanied by Honebami.

Most of the swords chatted and argued amiably through the day, though Taroutachi was as statuesque as ever. He only spoke when directly spoken too. Honebami didn't seem to have any interest in the coversations and stared icily ahead.

Saniwa had aquired a large hat in order to keep the sun off her face. It was slightly too big and kept slipping down in front of her eyes. Everytime she pushed it up, the bright sunlight would glint off of Kogitsunemaru's glittering hair, temporarily entrancing her.

The way his hair fell around his strong shoulders. How it tussled about when he laughed. Those arms- _I MEAN, EVERYTHING IS FINE. NOTHING TO SEE THERE_ she yelled internally.

The day passed uneventfully and soon the sun began to set.

They set out to find a camp for the night and came across an abandoned inn not far from the road.

Saniwa waited while the swords inspected the area, and they soon found that nothing was out of the ordinary. They tethered the horses and then entered.

"It's so dusty in here." Shirou said and then sneezed repeatedly.

"If you keep sneezing like that, then you'll clear all the dust out of here." Izumi teased.

"How about I sneeze on you instead?" Saniwa threatened.

"Is everyone from your world as uncouth as you are?" Mitsutada laughed.

Saniwa sighed and cleared a space on an old bench to sit on. "Nope, I was the worst. That's why I got sent here!"

"Eh?" Izumi and Mitsutada both looked like they weren't sure if she was joking or not.

"Bwah!" a swirl of flame exploded from the fireplace where Mutsunokami had begun trying to light a fire. He backpedalled and frantically slapped fire from his sleeve.

Taroutachi sighed deeply.

"Ehh, what did you do?" Kogitsunemaru grabbed Mutsu's arm before he tripped over a pile of debris.

"All the dust in there caught fire at once." Mustunokami groaned loudly.

"Don't you know how to make a fire properly?" Kogitsunemaru looked down at him condescendingly.

And so another round of arguing and name calling ensued.

Dinner was cooked eventually, and the chill of night started to set in. They all sat relatively close to the fire and long shadows danced across the tattered walls.

Slowly, a creeping feeling inched up on Saniwa. The wide darkness of the rest of the inn felt like it was growing behind her back. Pinpricks danced their way across the back of her neck. It felt like someone was watching them from a crack in the wall. She began to turn around-

"So, Saniwa!" Izuminokami began loudly.

"Uwahh!" she shrieked and fell over the bench backwards.

"Master, are you alright?" Honebami, who had sat beside her, asked quietly.

The rest of the swords laughed. Except for Taroutachi, who looked like he might have already fallen asleep.

"Ehh, what's wrong with you?" Izumi smiled broadly.

"You scared me!" Shirou stood and dusted herself off indignantly. She gave a subtle glance to the back of the building, but saw nothing.

"That was really uncool, but also really funny." Mitsutada grinned.

Saniwa sat down angrily, "So what is it!" she responded just as loudly as Izumi had began.

"What I was going to say was, tell us who you like the best!" Izuminokami began.

"... What?" she faltered.

"Ah, are you embarassed? Is it because you like me the best? Don't be shy Saniwa! I know it's because I'm so charming." he leaned back cooly and gave his best seductive look.

 _Is he... smising right now?_

 _ **I mean, yeah, he looks good**_ _._

 _Yeah, not bad, not bad._

 _ **Hmm, nice hair too.**_

She conversed with herself. She put a hand to her chin, staring at them all in deep contemplation.

"Wait, why are thinking so long about this!" Mutsunokami burst out. "Obviously your favorite should be me! I was your first!"

"Uegh, don't say it like that." Saniwa's face wrinkled up.

"Mutsunokami, master was forced to drag you around because you were the only one who was there. But when I was revived she instantly started taking me out to battle." Izumi held his head up proudly.

"Ah, well she did that with me too." Mitsutada put in.

"And me." Kogitsunemaru pointed at himself.

"All my swords are my favorite!" Shirou said cheerily, trying to diffuse the situation.

 _YOU STAY OUT OF THIS KOGITSUNEMARU._ She yelled behind her smiling facade.

"Master, that kind of answer won't work!" Izuminokami looked pained at the fact he might not be favoured.

"She probably likes me, and doesn't want to hurt your feelings Izumi." Mitsutada teased.

Mustsunokami looked shocked at the thought of Saniwa liking another sword more than him.

"Uhh, is this maybe-? Are you trying to-? Do you want me to praise you all?" Saniwa was concerned by the aspect of her swords having such fragile egos.

"Hahaha, I'd love it if you praised me, master!" Kogitsunemaru leaned foward with a smile.

A high pitch, whispered shriek punched its way through Saniwa's head.

"Ah, well!" Shirou's face was a perfect mask of calm. "Firstly, if you really want to know my most favorites, they would be Honebami and Taroutachi. Mostly because they both keep their mouths shut-" the light flickered over Saniwa's face and turned it into a menacing mask.

"Ahh, master, that's not-" Kogitsunemaru and the others looked concerned and also partially frightened.

Taroutachi revealed he was still awake with and ever so slight smirk on his face.

"Honebami is my precious sword-son. He's intelligent, beautiful and strong. Also he never bothers me and does as he's told." Saniwa counted off these desired traits on her fingers matter-of-factly.

"Precious.. sword-son?" Mutsunokami whispered in confusion.

"Taroutachi is strong, tall and handsome. He is also very good at applying makeup and his hair is very beautiful. Izuminokami-"

"Huh, finally." Izumi huffed indignantly.

"Izuminokami is also very beautiful, hmm." Saniwa stopped, thinking.

Mitsutada began laughing uncontrollably while Izumi sat mortified.

"Well, at first I just liked Izuminokami because he was pretty, but he had other uses to. You became strong and swift and reliable. So that's why I always take you with me." she finished.

"Ah, yes. Then I have lived up to my goal of being both practical and beautiful." Izumi seemed instantly placated by this answer and he sat back comfortably.

"Hey, do me next!" Mitsutada had finished laughing and now sat exitedly.

"Ok. I like to bring Mitsutada because he is always responsible. He is always looking out for his master so that I'm not too unpresentable. He is always diligent about doing chores around the manor. To add to all of that, Mitsutada is also very strong and handsome."

"Our master has such good taste." Mitsutada congratulated himself and ran a hand over his eyepatch as if to smooth it down.

"Hrn." Mutsunokami seemed to be sulking.

"Are you jealous that you're not the apple of master's eye?" Kogitsunemaru teased him.

"Of course you're important to me as well, Mutsu." Saniwa tried to calm him.

"Hmph, whatever. I'll go take the first watch." the sword stood abruptly and quickly exited to the porch.

"Should I go after him?" Saniwa watched as Mutsunokami's back disappeared.

"No, I think he'll be fine." Kogitsunemaru smiled and the blaze of the fire reflected brightly in his red eyes.

Saniwa's eyes were closed, but she was wide awake. The wind whimpered through cracks in the walls. The old wood of the in continuosly creaked and popped as it settled. The even breathing of the other warriors seemed incredibly loud and distracting.

Any time they traveled, Saniwa could never fall asleep. She was too nervous when resting in unfamiliar places. It had taken her a week to get used to sleeping at headquarters.

She rubbed her brow and finally opened her eyes. The remnants of the fire cast just enough light to tinge everything in a dark red glow.

Saniwa turned to the side and saw Honebami sleeping peacefully. His silver hair fell lazily over his face. The abyss of sleep had smoothed out his usually furrowed brow, and the troubled sword looked almost content. She smiled softly at his delicateness.

She sat up in the bedroll and rubbed her neck. Her eyes burned and had that no-sleep crunchy feel to them. She rose and heard a nearly inaudible 'hm'.

She looked over ar Taroutachi who had been sitting in the same position all night. He was awake and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled in an attempt to reassure him, then tip-toed around the other swords and headed outside.

Cold, pure air. And the sky was so bright with stars. She stared at them longingly. This was one of the best parts about being in this world. No pollution, no city lights. Nature was so untouched here.

She walked for a ways, the night wind ruffling in her hair. She came upon an outcropping of rock. She sat and silently stared into the sky.


End file.
